In the past efforts have been made to obtain three dimensional imaging (3D) on a plastic container.
One such method is to create a raised area on the container using a word or logo. This method gives product or brand identity. However, this method does not permit a change to be made without a major cost. For example, in order to obtain a blow molded container by this method one would require the mold to have the desired word or logo embossed in the mold, requiring additional metal to be removed during the mold making process. Also, each container made with that mold would have the same word or logo thereon, eliminating the opportunity of using that mold for multiple customers or products.
Another method used to create a three dimensional effect is to again create a raised area on the container and then try to register a label to the raised area to give a 3D appearance. This has proven to be extremely difficult to do and in some cases quite costly. Moreover, this procedure requires the label to be placed in perfect register with the raised area of the container, which is also difficult to do.
An alternative to a raised area in a container is an embossed area in a container. Here again, that is a decision that must be made in advance and would require alteration of the mold. Moreover, registering a label over an embossed area is not only difficult but generally would cause undesirable wrinkling in the label.
A further way of creating a 3D appearance is to put a release coating on the rear of the label to prevent certain areas of the label from adhering to the container, thus allowing the label to lift in certain areas. One of the major problems with this procedure is that items can rub or catch on the raised area and tear the raised area, causing the label to be defaced.
Embossing a label during printing is another option that has been used. However, handling the embossed label for application is difficult and this procedure cannot be used on all types of labeling or labeling equipment. An example of a labeling process where embossed labels are not used is in-mold labeling. During this molding process the pressure needed to blow the container eliminates the embossing in the label.
Holographic labels also give a dimensional appearance, but have limitations. A big limitation is in handling of a holographic label, not only during application but also during storage. A holographic label is extremely susceptible to atmospheric conditions creating curl and making them difficult to apply.
Lenticular labeling in recent years has been a method of choice, for example, on round container applications during injection molding, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,781,761. This method has worked successfully on injection molded containers, but not on blow molded containers. The thickness of the lenticular label is a problem in the blow molding process. Because of the thickness of the label the formation of the plastic around the label in the blowing process creates a weak area around the label causing container failure; whereas, an injection mold can be designed to accommodate the thickness need in a given area so as to accommodate the lenticular label. Moreover, containers with lenticular systems are primarily injection molded, round containers with the lenticular label wrapped completely around the container. If the lenticular system is applied as a spot label, for example, on a blow molded container, the container will become weak around the edges of the lenticular label creating an area for container failure. In addition, the lenticular process requires the total label to be covered lenticular. If the entire label is not lenticular, dispensing and handling issues occur. The thickness of the lenticular area is so great that it does not allow the non-lenticular area to be adjusted to the same thickness as the lenticular area.
It would be highly desirable to provide a container incorporating micro-optics for 3D label imaging and anti-counterfeiting. Micro-optics provides a much thinner finished material that makes it compatible for blow molding as well as creating an image of depth in a given area that can incorporate a given design, logo, pattern or picture.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a plastic container incorporating micro-optics in a 3D label, particularly a blow molded plastic container.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.